1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a loading system for a cargo space of a motor vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional loading system for a passenger vehicle is known from German Utility Model DE 296 08 955 U1, whereby a cargo floor is supported to be removable in a horizontal direction in a horizontally aligned frame which can be raised parallel to the motor vehicle roof by means of a scissors-type mechanism driven by an electric motor.
Another generic loading system for a passenger vehicle is known from published German Patent Application DE 197 31 324 A1, whereby a cargo floor is supported to be removable in the horizontal direction by rollers along support rails. In order to raise the cargo floor from a lowered rest position to an extended state over a loading edge, the support rails can be vertically displaced parallel to the motor vehicle bottom via two parallelogram rods by means of an adjustment cylinder, whereby the cargo floor can then be pulled out in the raised position.
Published German Patent Application DE 196 07 899 A1 discloses a conventional prior art loading system for an ambulance and includes a frame, and a treatment table. The treatment table, which can be pulled out to the rear, is movably supported, can be raised or lowered via two pivotally mounted support arms, both parallel to the vehicle bottom via an adjustment cylinder, and also can be pivoted about an axis which runs in the transverse direction of the motor vehicle.
The disadvantage in each of these known loading systems is that the lifting means for a cargo floor in the design of the loading system, for practical loads, must be made relatively stable and thus costly.
German Patent Publication DE 197 49 158 A1 discloses another conventional loading system for a passenger vehicle in which the cargo floor can be pulled out in the horizontal direction parallel to the vehicle bottom on several rollers mounted on the vehicle. The disadvantage in this vertically fixed loading system is the fact that, in the presence of the loading edge, the entire loading space of the motor vehicle cannot be used.
In view of the foregoing, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a loading system for a cargo space of a motor vehicle, such as a passenger vehicle, in which a cargo floor can be pulled out, and further including a guide system for the cargo floor designed such that it can be made simple and economical, on the one hand, and on the other, even when a loading edge is present, as little cargo space as possible is lost.
These and other objects are achieved in accordance with the present invention by a loading system including a pull-out cargo floor movably supported with respect to the cargo space via a guide system, whereby the guide system, in a withdrawal-side area, can be raised with respect to the cargo space via an actuatable lifting mechanism before the cargo floor is pulled out of a rest position over a loading edge and is made stationary in the vehicle-side area with respect to the motor vehicle body. The present invention is advantageous because the guide system can only be raised in the withdrawal-side area with respect to the motor vehicle body, the corresponding lifting mechanism can be made relatively simple and economical even for large loads, while still provisions are made for a certain vertical adjustability in order to better enable use of the cargo space than in a vertically-fixed cargo floor when a loading edge is present.